


Paper Rings

by FridayFirefly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MariBat, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: Some love requires diamonds and extravagant vows. For Marinette and Garfield, all true love needs is two paper rings and the promise of forever.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Maribat March





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> There is not _nearly_ enough Garmari fanfiction in the world so I took matters into my own hands. 
> 
> This is not a songfic, but it was majorly inspired by "Paper Rings" by Taylor Swift.

“I’m _not_ drunk,” protested Marinette as she and her boyfriend of three years walked down the Paris streets. The full moon was high in the night sky, lighting up the streets below. Marinette and Garfield had just left Adrien's housewarming party, which turned out to be a complete success. Everyone loved the macaroon tray that Marinette brought. All in all, Marinette had been having a perfect night, until Garfield had the _audacity_ to accuse her of being drunk.

“I know you don't want to hear this, Marinette, but you are most certainly drunk," Gar said with a smile.

“I _am not_. I’m just...” Marinette paused, thinking. “Tipsy. I’m just a little tipsy.”

“Maribug, you are _definitely_ drunk right now.”

“Nu-uh. No. There’s no way I’m drunk, I only had..." Marinette counted on her fingers. "Four glasses of wine."

“I'm sorry to tell you this, darling, but four glasses is a lot, and you are a lightweight.”

“Well- Well you’re a fun ruiner. Ruining all of my fun.” Marinette pouted.

Gar smile only grew wider. “I have to admit though, you're pretty cute when you’re drunk.”

“I'm cute all the time. And I'm not drunk.”

“Prove it then." Gar's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Why don’t you try walking in a straight line for me.”

“Fine.” Marinette found a straight line in the sidewalk and started walking down it. Only to find herself three feet to the left of the line. "No fair, you cheated. Give me a second try."

"Okay," said Gar, humoring her.

Marinette's second try was an even greater disaster than the first. She took three fairly straight steps before she somehow managed to stumble over her own two feet, and fall right into Gar's arms.

Gar pressed a kiss against his girlfriend's forehead. “You’re drunk, Maribug.”

“Fine. I’m drunk,” Marinette pouted. “But straight lines are overrated, anyway.” 

"Of course," said Gar, barely managing to keep a straight face. "Completely overrated. Who needs them? We sure don't?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "Are you teasing me?"

"Never," promised Gar, mischief still present in his green gaze.

"I don't believe you," Marinette said in a sing-song voice. 

As they passed by a grocery store, Gar stopped in to buy Marinette a bottle of water and a croissant. "To help sober you up," said Gar.

Marinette pouted. "I thought you said I was a cute drunk."

"You certainly are cute, Maribug. I just don't want you to wake up with a hangover."

"Oh, you're right," Marinette said brightly, taking a long sip of water. "Mmm water. I love water. And I love croissants. And I love _you_ , Garfield Logan."

"Love you too, Buginette."

Their walk took them over the Seine River, across the Pont Des Arts Bridge. It was one of Marinette's favorite spots in the whole city. Couple would attach padlocks to the bridge to represent their love for each other, and throw the key into the river so that their love will never be broken. Garfield and Marinette attached their own lock to the bridge on their one year anniversary, and they came back every year after to attach another lock. Marinette hoped that she and Gar would have the opportunity to attach many, many more locks to the bridge.

Marinette then stopped dead in her tracks, underneath a streetlight. "Wait. I have something to show you." She opened up her purse and started rummaging through it. "I got bored last night so I starting doing origami and.... here they are." Marinette pulled out two origami rings, one green and one pink. "One for you and one for me."

Marinette grabbed the pink ring and slipped it onto Garfield's finger. "You should take my name when we get married. Garfield Dupain-Cheng. Or we could hyphenate your name in too. Garfield Dupain-Logan-Cheng. It's kinda long but I think the more names the better."

Gar gazed at the Marinette, adoration in his eyes. "Maribug, is that a proposal?"

"Of course it is. I decided months ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was going to get a real engagement ring, but I don't think it matters that much." Marinette smiled. "I like shiny things, but I would marry you with paper rings." It was the truth. The origami rings had been a spontaneous decision, but marrying Gar was a decision that Marinette made with full certainty.

Gar took the green ring out of Marinette's hand and got down on one knee. "You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?"

Marinette giggled. "Yes, Gar. I will marry you."

Gar stood up, in the process slipping the paper ring onto Marinette's finger. He pulled her into a long kiss, the taste of her vanilla lip balm mixing with the aftertaste of wine in her mouth. It was a combination he burned into his memory as his first kiss with his fiancée.

"Why don't we get home so that we can properly celebrate, my Maribug."

"I like the sound of that."

The moon shined brightly overhead as they walked back to their apartment hand in hand, wearing paper rings and dreaming of the future. Dreaming of white wedding dresses and growing old together. Dreaming of late-night kisses and love that never fades.


End file.
